Et Severus Rogue ne bougea plus
by Cissaspae
Summary: Tout le monde savait très bien ce qui se trouvait sur l'avant bras gauche de Severus Rogue, mais peu de monde avait su voir au-delà de son masque d'homme froid. Hermione, elle, en avait découvert plus.


Disclaimer: Je ne touche rien pour écrire cette histoire, et je ne possède malheureusement aucun droit sur Severus et Hermione qui appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

**ET SEVERUS ROGUE NE BOUGEA PLUS.**

* * *

_« Et Rogue ne bougea plus. »_

_**oOoOo**_

Alors qu'Harry se relevait lentement et se dirigeait vers l'entrée du tunnel, suivi de Ron, Hermione, elle, contemplait gravement le corps de Severus Rogue.

Elle le savait innocent de tout ce dont on l'accusait. Elle l'avait toujours su, plus ou moins inconsciemment cependant, et l'avait toujours défendu face à ses deux amis. Après tout, ils l'avaient toujours soupçonné, mais n'avaient jamais rien pu prouver, et Dumbledore, même si Hermione s'était aperçue depuis longtemps que son plus grand talent était de savoir manipuler les bonnes personnes, lui avait toujours fait confiance. Et puis il est vrai qu'Hermione connaissait mieux son professeur de Potions que pratiquement n'importe quel élève de Poudlard.  
Elle se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

_**oOoOo**_

Dès le mois de septembre, le professeur McGonagall avait présenté aux élèves de sixième année un projet de travail : ils devraient réaliser au cours de l'année un travail personnel organisé autour d'une problématique et d'un sujet bien précis et le soumettraient à un jury afin d'obtenir une note comptabilisée dans les ASPICs. Ils avaient donc le choix entre trois matières qui aideraient à délimiter la problématique : la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, la Métamorphose et les Potions. Évidemment, personne ne choisit les Potions par crainte de passer plus de temps que de nécessaire avec le professeur Rogue, qui était particulièrement maussade en ce début d'année. Cependant, Hermione était intéressée par un sujet qui comportait de nombreuses recherches en Potions, pour la plupart bien au-delà du niveau exigé en septième année, et le professeur Rogue qui pensait éviter des cours supplémentaires, fut contraint de l'aider une heure par semaine.

Au début, il ne s'occupait que des potions qu'Hermione réalisait, la corrigeant seulement quand cela lui semblait véritablement nécessaire puis, peu à peu, il consentit à lui prêter certains de ses livres personnels, utiles à son travail. Il avait fini par se rendre compte que même si elle savait tout, ou presque, ce n'était pas ce qui primait chez elle. Hermione était en effet avant tout curieuse et elle aimait réfléchir. Il s'était montré réellement froid et distant au départ, persuadé que la Miss Je-sais-tout de Gryffondor n'avait choisi les Potions que parce que c'était la matière qui nécessitait le plus de travail et qu'elle voulait se faire bien voir. Hermione sourit à cette pensée. Il s'était finalement rendu compte que l'avis des autres n'était pas le plus important pour elle et qu'en vérité, les Potions la passionnaient. S'il ne l'appréciait pas encore réellement, il faisait tout de même des efforts pour ne pas se montrer trop désagréable envers elle. Après tout, elle était une des rares personnes de ce pays à partager son intérêt profond pour les Potions.  
Hermione avait été ravie de constater que Severus Rogue n'était pas systématiquement sarcastique et qu'il pouvait même mener à bien une discussion sans la ponctuer de son petit sourire en coin plein de mépris qui la mettait tant en rogne.

C'était à cette période qu'elle s'était véritablement rendue compte que Severus Rogue était un homme comme les autres. Il avait ses faiblesses : tout le monde savait très bien ce qui se trouvait sur son avant bras gauche, mais peu de monde avait su voir au-delà de son masque d'homme froid, distant et sarcastique. Si Hermione ne savait cependant rien de sa vie passée, ce qu'elle estimait qui ne la regardait pas (mais l'intéressait beaucoup), elle était désormais persuadée que devenir Mangemort n'avait été qu'une erreur de jeunesse et qu'à présent il en payait chaque jour le prix au centuple. Et elle ne pouvait vraiment pas adhérer à l'idée d'Harry selon laquelle il n'était qu'un homme lâche. Elle en avait eu l'ultime preuve ce soir : Severus Rogue savait que Drago Malfoy, et non pas lui, était le maître de la baguette de Sureau, mais avait voulu protéger le fils de ses amis au prix de sa vie. Personne n'en saurait jamais rien : ce n'était vraiment pas un acte de bravoure.

Jusqu'au mois d'avril, Severus Rogue et Hermione ne dévièrent pas un instant la conversation des Potions. C'était toujours un nouveau dialogue basé sur les expériences de Hermione, que Severus complétait par certaines explications de ses livres afin qu'elle puisse continuer à y réfléchir. Hermione avait atteint un travail deux fois plus dense et deux fois plus compliqué que n'importe quel élève de septième année, mais elle poursuivait son thème, au-delà de sa problématique, avec toujours cette même force et cette insatiable curiosité qui avaient amenées Severus à modifier son opinion à son sujet, peu à peu, au fil du temps. A présent, il la respectait. N'avait-t-elle pas montré qu'elle possédait de grandes compétences ?

_**oOoOo**_

Et puis un soir de mai, Hermione lui avait rapporté un livre qu'elle avait trouvé tout particulièrement fascinant. Lorsque Severus la vit entrer dans son bureau, il se leva. Elle lui tendit le livre, qu'il posa sur son bureau. Il y garda sa main appuyée.

« Alors Miss Granger, qu'en pensez-vous ?

_ C'était un livre des plus fascinants, professeur. Je me demandais si vous aviez quelque chose d'autre sur le sujet ? J'aimerais creuser cette idée de potion avec de la racine de sophora. Celle plante m'intrigue.

_ Il est vrai qu'elle a bien des utilités. Il me semble que je dois avoir un livre qui pourrait vous intéresser. Encore un autre en fait.

Hermione sourit.

_ Il traite plus précisément des propriétés de la pierre de lune, mais je pense qu'il pourrait contenir quelques informations susceptibles de vous satisfaire.

Severus Rogue se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque remplie de livres à la couverture de cuir noir. Il promena son index sur plusieurs tranches avant de s'arrêter sur celui qu'il recherchait.

_ Tenez, le voilà, dit-il en déposant le livre sur son bureau, où Hermione l'attendait. Voilà… « Chapitre 30 : propriétés conjointes de la pierre de lune et de la racine de sophora ». C'est bien ce qui me semblait. « L'étude de la racine de sophora associée à la pierre de lune est actuellement en cours afin de déterminer son utilisation dans le cas de la médecine moldue. On lui prête de nombreuses propriétés, notamment l'amélioration de certains types de cancers ». Ce livre a plusieurs années. Je crois cependant qu'une étude récente vient d'être publiée sur le sujet. J'essaierai de vous la trouver. En attendant, si vous voulez lire cela… »

Il releva la tête, refermant d'un coup sec le petit livre noir.  
Hermione croisa son regard. Elle avait toujours associée cette idée à un cliché vieux comme le monde mais, lorsque ses prunelles rencontrèrent les grands yeux noirs, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Elle était captivée par ces yeux. Fascinée. Et irrémédiablement attirée. Elle ne réfléchissait plus. Plus rien n'importait. Il n'existait rien d'autre au monde que les yeux noirs qui la fixaient.

Et l'instant d'après, leurs lèvres se joignirent. Hermione n'aurait pu dire qui avait fait le premier pas. Elle n'était plus maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle était entièrement concentrée sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Et quelle sensation ! Jamais elle n'avait été aussi bien. La Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner, le monde entier était sur pause. Sans qu'elle sache dire comment elle y était arrivée, elle avait passé ses mains autour du cou de Severus tandis que celui-ci l'attrapait par les hanches, les rapprochant. Ses jambes bougèrent tout d'un coup, en une sorte de valse trébuchante, et la seconde d'après son dos heurtait le mur le plus proche. Elle l'attira à elle, ne laissant aucune molécule d'air les séparer. Et puis aussi soudainement qu'ils s'étaient s'embrassés, ils se séparèrent, comme s'ils venaient tout à coup de se rendre compte de la situation. Si elle n'osa pas relever la tête, elle remit en ordre sa robe. Et elle sortit.

_**oOoOo**_

Hermione sourit à ce souvenir. Elle n'avait pas même eu le temps de souhaiter que ce moment n'en finisse jamais. Pas même le temps de se demander si c'était bien Severus Rogue qu'elle embrassait. Et surtout pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle avait embrassé son professeur de Potions. Non. Elle embrassé avec Severus Rogue. Et elle ne regrettait rien. A vrai dire, elle ne l'avait pas regretté un seul moment. Sur le coup ça avait été une attraction physique terrible et indéniable et aucun des deux n'avait pu lever les yeux sur l'autre et elle se demanda même plus tard s'il ne regrettait pas. Mais elle avait aperçu par la suite, pendant le cours, quelquefois, son regard tendre se poser sur elle. Aucun des deux n'en avait jamais reparlé et lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus pour discuter de la racine de sophora, ils firent comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Avec le recul, Hermione se disait que si l'attraction physique avait été le catalyseur de ce moment, elle n'en appréciait pas moins Severus Rogue. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle tenait sincèrement à lui et chaque moment passé seule à seul avec lui était un souvenir plaisant.

Elle soupira. Elle savait qu'elle aurait sans doute développé des sentiments profonds pour lui. Mais on ne le leur en n'avait pas laissé le temps. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il était mort. Dans cette saleté de guerre pour laquelle elle avait tout donné. Severus était mort. Et elle ne devait pas laisser voir combien elle était triste, et combien il allait lui manquer. Même son petit sourire de mépris qui la mettait tant en rogne allait lui manquer. Elle contempla pensivement une dernière fois son corps affalé et se retourna, essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil. Il avait payé bien plus qu'au centuple une erreur de jeunesse.

_**oOoOo**_

_« Et Rogue ne bougea plus. »_


End file.
